


【高银】日常型PWP

by lbgen1



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28341054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbgen1/pseuds/lbgen1
Relationships: Sakata Gintoki/Takasugi Shinsuke
Kudos: 8





	【高银】日常型PWP

“我进来啦——”银时说着，懒洋洋的推开门。

高杉正在冲头，闭着眼睛向里面让了让，感到银时往水下面挤了挤，抬脚轻轻踢了他的小腿一样。

“别闹。”

“脱完衣服太冷了。”银时往热水下面挤了挤。

“谁叫你脱衣服了的。”高杉三下两下把头发上的护发素冲干净，抬起手，把湿漉漉的额发拢到脑后，在水雾中看了银时一眼，“今天回来的这么早？”

“我不是说我今天打工提前1个小时结束吗。”银时撇撇嘴，“你忘了？”

“今天？啊，抱歉，记成明天了。”高杉没有再跟银时挤，转身拉开浴缸上面保温的帘子，踩进浴缸里坐下去，整个人浸在水里放松下来，这才扭头看向开始洗澡的银时。

银时一边洗头一边问：“你的论文写完了吗？”

“差不多了。”高杉说，嫌弃的捅了捅银时买的小黄鸭，“明天再改一下就可以了。”

“这回感觉死线没那么紧？”银时随口。

“内容没那么多。”高杉靠在浴缸上闭着眼，银时低头冲干净头上的泡沫，然后开始在身上擦沐浴露。

“周末出去看场电影？最新的DC。”银时又问。

“累。”高杉闭着眼睛回答，“评分现在多少？”

“没关注。应该还好吧。”银时随口回答，高杉抬起手漾了漾浴缸的水，听到水声又响了一阵，然后银时关上水，转身也挤进了浴缸。

“喂。”高杉动了动，缩起腿，“挤出去的水太多了。”

“口是心非。”银时笑起来，用小腿和他的身体摩擦了一下，撩了点水，两个人面对面双腿交错的坐在浴缸里，“明明在等我进来。”

“这个浴缸两个人还是有点小。”高杉中肯的评价，把胳膊从水里拿出来，伸到旁边打开水龙头补充点热水进来，“别踹我。”

“没踹，叫撩。”银时笑嘻嘻的说，抹了把脸，抬手摸了把高杉的大腿，“或者叫调戏。”

高杉大腿相对挺敏感，被他这么摸了一下，猛地一动，水又哗哗的往外溢，警告道：“别闹。先洗完澡。”

“洗完了澡真到睡觉之前又要再洗一次，何必呢。”银时诚恳的感慨，“话说洗发水快没有了。”

“明天我去买。”高杉回答。

两个人又泡了一会，高杉先站起身出去，银时出来的时候他已经把头发吹了个半干，赤裸着上身，穿着一条黑色的家居长裤，弯腰在关笔记本电脑。

家居裤的裤腰很低，高杉弯腰的时候露出黑色内裤的边缘，还有两个性感的腰窝。

银时走过去坐在床上，抬手把笔记本的盖子合上，手里的吹风机放在高杉手里。

“帮我吹头发。”

高杉不冷不热的撇了他一眼，没说什么，抬手插上电源，手指扫了扫银时的卷发，从头顶熟练的吹了起来。

银时的头发总是乱糟糟的，但是乱糟糟的程度也不一样，洗完澡不打理第二天很容易悲剧。高杉吹他卷毛的水平已经很高了，头发不长，吹了几分钟就又是软融融的一蓬，高杉关了吹风，忍不住用手又揉了揉，然后低头亲了亲他的头顶。

银时坐在床边，抬腿勾住高杉的小腿，抬起头笑了笑，抬手勾了勾，高杉就弯下腰和他接吻。

银时顺着他的力道倒下去，手掌抚摸过他赤裸的肩背，两个人的胸膛贴在一起，带着隐隐潮湿的感觉。

高杉抬手摸过旁边的遥控器把空调的热风关上，一边低头和银时嘴唇厮磨了片刻，双手撑在他的头两边，银时抱着高杉的后脑，两个人绵长的接吻。

高杉亲了一会稍微抬起了点身，银时追逐着他的嘴唇撑起上半身，又交换了一个湿吻之后，才重新分开。

“这周都没做。”银时低笑一声，“你果然还是憋了点嘛。”

“彼此彼此。”高杉没反驳，舔着银时的嘴角舔了一下，起身关了卧室的灯留了盏台灯，从柜子上把润滑剂和安全套顺到床头柜上，重新翻身上床。

银时已经滚上了床，高杉上来的时候就很积极主动的靠过来，翻身坐在高杉的身上，低头继续和他接吻。

高杉扶着他的腰，手掌贴着银时敏感的脊背一条线摩挲，一边抬着头交换着气息。银时的手指插进高杉的头发里，轻轻揉捏了一下他的耳朵，不太安分的在脖子四周点火。

高杉亲了片刻，往下移动了一点，咬了咬银时的耳朵，扶着他的腰，舔吻过他的下巴和喉结。

银时轻轻喘息了一下，坐直了一点，抬起头，感受着高杉唇舌的触感，手掌环过他的肩头，下身往前贴在一起，隔着家居柔软的睡裤缓缓地前后摩擦。

高杉的动作重了一点，叼起银时咽喉下面一片柔软的皮肤磨了磨牙，然后手按了按他的腰，埋头舔弄上他的胸前。

银时低低“嗯”了一声，挺了挺身，高杉吮吸住他一边的乳头，舌头挑逗着已经发紧硬起的地方，用牙齿轻轻刮过，然后转着圈的舔弄。一阵阵麻痒感传来，银时半闭着眼睛，感觉到两个人相结合的地方开始更明显的热起来，一边微微挺胸，扶着高杉的肩膀让他舔舐着。

高杉把两颗乳头都舔的嫣红带着水色才停下来，银时感到高杉也已经硬了起来，身体向下滑，也顺着高杉的喉结一路吻了下去。

他仿佛礼尚往来的亲吻过高杉的胸前，挑逗着他的乳头，手指划过高杉的小腹，感受着下面腹肌清晰的抽动，顺着乳头向下亲吻小腹一直道腹股沟，然后又重新向上，胸膛磨蹭过裤子里已经硬起明显的器官。

高杉微微垂眼和银时对视，他抬手揉了揉银时的头发，银时笑了一下，张嘴咬了一下他左边的乳头，高杉嘶了一声，低声：“想口？摸摸？”

银时重新向上，重新和他接了个吻，回答：“今天慢慢做。”

高杉翻身压过银时，他抬手向下摸到银时睡裤的边缘，拉开松紧，手指勾勒过里面硬起的东西。银时气息灼热，歪头去亲吻高杉的耳朵，舌头舔舐着他的耳廓，一边也抬手去拉高杉裤子，抬手用手掌按压揉捏着下面的性器，一边刻意在他的耳边发出一两声低沉的喘息。

高杉的耳朵很敏感，微微蹙了蹙眉，抬手把银时的腰拉向自己，两个人的下身贴在一起隔着布料厮磨挤压，很快动作更加剧烈了一点，银时舌头用力的舔着高杉的耳廓，高杉抬手揉弄着银时的后腰，然后滑到他的屁股上，一边抬手揉捏着上面柔韧的肌肉，一边用力按着，让他摆动着腰让两个人的性器摩擦着。

银时猛然放开高杉的耳朵，送了一口气，抬手去扒他的裤子。高杉后退了一点迅速踢开了睡裤，对面银时也把性器彻底放了出来，顶端已经有一点湿意，这回真正肉贴肉的贴在了一起。

两个人的四条腿交错摩擦了片刻，高杉的大腿顶顶银时的腿间，捏了他的屁股一下：

“趴上来。“

银时知道他想69，翻了身面对高杉的性器趴下，舔了一下对方性器的顶部，感到自己的下身也被湿热的东西包裹住头部。

他分开腿塌下腰，一边低头含吮住高杉的性器，顺着茎身的筋络舔弄着，然后把顶部含吮的湿漉漉的，舌头转着圈的舔弄，脸颊上染上一片湿痕。

高杉掐着银时的腰舔着他的下身，他吮吸过下面的囊袋，然后又抬头把整根含弄到嘴里。

银时的大腿肌肉紧绷了起来，他轻轻哼了两声，然后也抬头让高杉的性器顺着口腔插进来，用力吮吸着套弄。

高杉感到银时的腰轻轻摆动起来，吮吸的更加用力，干脆调整了一下角度做了几个深喉，一边揉弄着下面的囊袋，一边重新揉捏着银时的屁股，手指滑过他的股沟按揉着会阴。

银时猛然喘息了一口气，放开高杉的性器：“有点……嗯……慢慢的。”

高杉笑了一声，拍拍银时的屁股示意他专心，又沿着龟头舔弄了起来。银时舔舐过高杉的小腹，手指挠过他大腿内侧敏感的皮肤，性器擦过他的脸颊，忍不住歪头蹭了蹭，脸贴着高杉的小腹深吸了一口灼热的气。

高杉被他撩得也燥热起来，他扶住银时的腰变幻了位置，直起身抱着他的腰接了个绵长的吻。

银时一边吻一边向后倒，最后笑着倒在床上，抬手从床头柜摸到润滑剂，扔给了高杉。

高杉接过来，低头重新舔吻过银时的前胸，感到他的呼吸重新急促起来之后，才向后移回了床中间，低头打开润滑剂的盖子挤出来。

银时自觉地翻了个身，高杉俯身盖上去，带着润滑剂的手先是重新落在了他的前胸，一边舔吻着银时的后颈、蝴蝶骨、后背，一边用指甲滑溜溜的刮擦着他的乳头，滑腻的抚摸过他的腹肌，然后把勃起的性器也摸得湿漉漉的。银时喘息着分开腿，感到高杉又倒了一些出来，低头在他的屁股上不轻不重的咬了一口，在直起一点身，食指探入他的后穴。

有一段时间没做所以后面有点紧，银时微微吸气放松，高杉的手指熟练的摸索着，银时头顶在床头，感受到抽插时候的酸胀，还有敏感点被擦过时候的快意。

高杉感到银时的后穴收缩了一下，低声说了句什么，另一只手也摸下来撸动了一下他的性器，然后中指抚摸过后穴扩张的边缘，也探了进来。

“今天放松的很快。”高杉低声，重新身体前倾，一边用两根手指抽插扩张着后面，一边亲了亲银时的肩头，舔了舔他的耳朵，低声，“欲求不满？”

他的声音向来色气的有点犯规，银时喘息了一声，收缩了下后穴，没反驳的催促，“再动一动。”

高杉从善如流的加快了抽送的动作，两根手指微微分开，另一只手快速的撸动银时的性器，自己硬起的地方顶在他的腿上摩擦。

银时偏头和高杉接吻，闭眼张开嘴伸出舌头，高杉微微发力吮吸着，银时“唔”了一声，感到高杉又加了一根手指，然后舔弄着他的口腔。

“舒服？”一吻终了，高杉低声偏头问。

银时眯眼嗯了一声，他已经很熟悉后穴的快感了，反手摸向高杉一直硬起着的性器，重新转身，含在嘴里吮吸了片刻。高杉低声喘息了一声，抬手止住银时的动作，探身去拿套子，银时知道他也有点忍不下去了，后退一点，反手在高杉之前撕开一个，随意吹了口气，抬手推了上去。

高杉的眸色深了一点，这回动作没有之前那么温柔，一边和银时接吻然后让他翻过身，性器抵在柔软了的穴口上，缓缓顶了进去。

头部完全没入的时候两个人都舒了一口气，高杉被银时咬的快感一阵阵上涌，停下来定了定心神，才重新缓缓完全插进去。银时感到插入的时候酸疼的感觉还是很明显的，但是更多的是刺激，高杉来回摩擦了几下终于插倒了底，低头额头顶在他的肩头呼了口气。

银时抬手撸动了一下自己仍然硬着的性器，抬手抓过枕头调整了下腰的位置，轻轻喘息一声：“……顶得挺准……啊……”

“我动了。”高杉呼了口气，低声，“要是实在忍不住可能……先射一次。”

他抬手抱住银时，在前面的双手用力搓揉着他的前胸，向后抽送了一下，然后开始用力顶动了起来。

开始的时候还算让银时适应了几下，后面就完全快速了起来，整根抽插没入的冲撞着，银时抬手抓住床头，另一只手反手扣住高杉的手，性器摩擦在下面枕头的布料上来回挤压，后面酸麻的刺激感逐渐越积越多，咬了片刻牙，然后低声喘息着哼出声来。

高杉低头一边亲吻银时的肩头，一边抬手用力把他柔韧的胸肌揉弄成柔软的形状，银时被他顶弄的腰发软更加塌下去，高杉几乎是从上而下的抽送着，呼吸急促起来，房间里一时传来明显的撞击声和水声。

银时干脆头趴下来顶在枕头里，眼前昏暗下去，高杉从最开始激烈的抽插开始三浅一深的撞击，好几次狠狠的擦过敏感点带来让他头皮发麻的快感，高杉感到银时身体绷紧的时候就重复的狠狠抽插几下，然后再更慢的插倒最深处，感受着内部温软挤压得感觉。

银时被这么压着干了一会性器完全湿了，身下的枕头被摩擦得一片狼藉，高杉有加快速度抵着深处顶弄了片刻，然后把性器抽了出来，银时翻了个身，高杉抬起他的腿搭在肩头，又重新顶弄了进去。

银时的脸刚才埋在枕头里憋得有点发红，高杉的头发也已经汗湿了，扣着银时腿摆腰快速操干着。银时的腰微微向上挺动迎合着，半闭着眼睛喘息着呻吟。

“舒服？”高杉低声，“这里？”

银时被他撞击得气息凌乱，一只手抠着床单，一只手自己放在嘴边，两只手指在口腔里搅动，含糊不清：“还行……再快点……”

高杉被他撩得完全失去了理性，银时感到他的动作逐渐激烈了起来，扳着他的一条腿干了片刻，然后反手把银时的腿分开，整个人重新下上来，从完全的正面干了进来。

高杉一边抽送一边低头和银时接吻，水声粘腻的响起，他的动作不见缓，低头用力亲吻着银时湿漉漉的嘴唇和下巴，微微垂着眼睛盯着银时，一边发狠抽送。

银时也愈发的兴奋起来，连绵的喘息着，呻吟片刻就又抬手扳下高杉的脖子，两个人紧紧贴在一起，一边接吻一边动作。

银时感到自己的性器不用触碰就在两个人的小腹中间留下一道道晶莹的液体，高杉压着他干的凶狠，银时的手死死勾住他汗湿的肩膀，两个人分开片刻，隔得很近的对视，高杉稍微缓了一点，又狠狠的往里一顶，银时被刺激得失声叫了一声，就又被卷入了一阵猛烈的操干中。

“休……等……”银时终于断断续续的开口，“腿……”

高杉稍微分开了一点对于他腿的压制，两条腿几乎被压到头两侧，银时喘息着按住高杉的肩膀让他向后倒去，然后坐起身分腿跨在他的身上，扶住高杉的性器，重新坐了下去。

后穴已经被完全操开了，这回很容易的就缓缓插了进去，银时前后摆动了几下腰，然后就手撑着高杉的小腹，大幅度的动了起来。

这样顶弄敏感点更刺激，银时的性器完全硬起的在空中摆动，高杉呼吸急促的扶住他的腰，一边向上小幅度的顶动。银时的速度越来越快，最后上身完全倾斜，用性器挤在后穴的敏感点上来回小幅度的飞快摩擦挤压，高杉感觉到穴口越收越紧，银时的动作越来越没有章法，半张着嘴，显然已经沉浸在快感当中。

他这么剧烈的套弄了片刻，性器因为大幅度的动作滑出来了一次，高杉没有再让银时继续套弄下去，而是重新起身，把银时背靠床头的抵在墙上，分开他的双腿插了进去，又快又狠的扣着他的胯向上顶动。

银时被他几下特别用力的撞击干的叫出声来，高杉一边向上快速的顶弄，一边和他接吻，一边抬手快速套弄着他身前硬起的性器。

银时被几处同时刺激的快感淹没，他抬手抱住高杉的肩背配合着他的动作，一边贪婪的追逐着对方的嘴唇。

“快要……”银时皱眉，“再弄就——要射了……”

“一起。”高杉匆匆说了两个字又低头和他接吻，他的动作一下子加速变得更快，银时的腿完全打开，脚趾不断蜷缩，被一阵又一阵的快感淹没。

高杉按着银时凶猛的抽动着，一边用力快速的套弄着他身前的性器。

“别——啊——”银时终于忍不住出声，他不知道是阻止还是帮忙的抬手抓住高杉劲瘦的胳膊，后穴越收越紧，终于断断续续的射了出来。

高杉用力的套弄过银时性器的顶端，把最后的白浊也榨了出来，放开手抬起银时腿，在他高潮的余韵里更加猛烈的顶弄起来。

银时被他操干的一时只是连着“啊”“啊”了几声，高杉猛然低头和银时的嘴唇相接，银时感到他气息灼热的颤抖着，埋在他的身体里抽动着射了出来。

他张开嘴，过了几秒，高杉的舌头才重新和他的唇舌交缠，湿吻了片刻。

高杉呼了口气，起身退出来，摘下安全套迅速的打了个结，顺便抬手抹了一下银时射在小腹上的白浊，舔了一口，笑了一下：

“挺浓，应该还能再来个两三次。”

银时没什么力气的踹了高杉一脚，感到腿被压得有点疼。高杉抬手抓了两张纸递给他，他才擦着嘴坐了起来，感觉到两腿之间黏糊糊得一片狼藉，也懒得管，没有骨头似的重新靠在高杉的肩头，歪头亲了亲他的耳朵。

“高杉君能的话自然奉陪。”

高杉抬手环住他的肩头，也扭头亲了亲银时，带着他倒回到了床上。

银时扭动了片刻，把身体下面的被子拽了上来，把两个人包在了一起。

刚才肯定不觉得冷，现在还是要保一下温的。

两个人在被子里整个交缠着抱在一起，胸膛相贴，腿交叉地放着银时的胳膊枕在高杉的头下面，高杉抬手揉了揉银时后脑的卷毛，又亲了亲他。

银时礼尚往来的探身，也接了个吻。

高杉手向下滑抱住他赤裸的脊背，抚摸了片刻，又下滑摸到银时的屁股，揉了揉，放在了上面。

银时干脆也捏了捏高杉的屁股，用腿顶了顶他，然后笑了起来，侧躺着看着他。

“困？”他看高杉打了个不大的哈欠，开口问，“睡一会？”

“怎么会。”高杉懒洋洋，“时间还早。”

“玩点不一样的？”银时提议。

“可以。”高杉抱着他，似笑非笑的挑挑眼皮，“想玩什么？你又买新东西了？”

“场景play？”银时说，“你觉得快递小哥NTR这个场景怎么样？”

“不怎么样。”高杉评价，“再说了，你演技太差，每次都笑场。”

上回几乎笑软了。

银时不是很满意：“做人要有新鲜感和激情。”

“我想想。”高杉说。

“待会起来搞个抓阄。”银时现在大脑也不是很在转，只想和对方抱在一起赖在床上。

“那倒不必。”高杉回答。

他又亲了亲银时的下巴，还舔了一下，然后说：“你该刮胡子了。”

银时笑了一声，高杉用手指搭在他的嘴唇上，他就张嘴含进去，一点点用舌头舔弄着，湿润而柔软。

高杉的呼吸急促了一点，他的下身挺了挺，让两个人完全贴合在了一起，湿热而粘稠的摩擦在一起。

“快恢复了？”银时无辜的问。

高杉收回手，舔了一下指尖：“小心操的你明天下不了床。”

“明天休息。”银时满不在乎的回答，“不过后面是有点疼。”

高杉的手扒了一下他的大腿，让他盘在自己的腰上，然后抬手摸上润滑剂已经干了不少，黏黏的穴口。穴口还很柔软，很轻易的就吞下了一个指尖，高杉抚摸了一下，抬眼：

“疼？”

“没什么事。”银时摇摇头，腿把高杉拉的更近一点，半闭着眼睛感觉他的手指尖探进穴口，仿佛玩弄的抽插着。

银时呼出一口热气，嘴唇贴过去，低声：“别带套了。”

高杉的动作一顿，犹豫了一下，抵不住诱惑的“唔”了一声，手指抽出来一点点，抚摸过穴口周围的皱褶，然后又才收回去。

两个人的下身贴的紧，能够清楚感觉到变化，高杉没有再多说，探身重新和银时接了一个深吻，手掌抚摸过他的大腿，让他重新腿盘在自己腰间，在被子里翻了个身，低头接吻了片刻。

他的性器又重新半硬起来，两个人厮磨了片刻，高杉收回身带着银时从床上起来，两个人赤裸着身体在房间里纠缠地走了两步，抵着门接吻，然后蹲下身含住他的性器，抬眼看着他吞吐起来。

银时的手按在高杉的头顶眯眼享受了片刻，然后低声：“想好下一步了？”

高杉吐出他的性器，勾勾唇：“想折腾你，不过不是太舍得。”

“折腾？比如？”银时抬脚轻轻放在高杉的肩头，反问。

高杉扭头在他的脚背上亲了一下，然后重新顺着他的小腹向上亲吻，一直到嘴唇，抱着腰接了个绵长的吻。

“今天算了。”他含混说，“不想玩太多花样。”

“嗯。”银时回答，抬起一条腿盘在高杉的腰上，“这样也挺好的。”

高杉没有直接回答，但是下身的反应倒是很明显，他抬起银时的腿，借着之前的扩张，就这么站着缓缓地顶了进去。

银时靠在门上，眯眼感觉到身体重新被撑开，这回完全是肉贴肉的感觉，微微呼了口气。

高杉没有立刻动，两个人就这样拥抱着贴着了一会，高杉才突然抬手抬起了银时的另外一条腿，让他整个人突然凌空，顶在门上顶了进去。

“啊！”这一下进的很深，银时忍不住失声了一下，喘息，“你——打个招呼——”

体重完全放在交合的地方进的很深，银时的后穴收的紧得不行几乎寸步难行，高杉这么插送了一会就又把人放了下来，在旁边的桌子旁重新从后面插进去，操干起来。

银时手撑着桌子，开始只是低着头，后来整个上身都抵在上面，不住喘息。高杉拢过他汗湿的头发，低头接吻，然后又一次深深的顶进去。

第二次没有第一次做的那么猛，高杉刻意延长着时间，银时并不讨厌这种绵延的快感，时不时被深深的插一下也有种别样的刺激。直到银时后面的确有点开始疼了，才重新换回了69给对方口了出来。

然而年轻人总是精力很旺盛的。

而夜还很长。


End file.
